1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a compensation circuit used for providing a selected output impedance and which is mounted on a board having breakaway tabs so that selected tabs can be removed for quickly and accurately selecting circuit connections for adjusting an output value of the impedance.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the prior art, after testing communication loops for obtaining the proper loop loss, compensating for such loss has required making individual connections to the selected impedance. Manual connections are needed to obtain the correct output compensation impedance from a circuit board containing a variable impedance, such a multi-tap resistor.